


Jealous

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -姜呂尚X朴星和-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造-雨傘花客串尚星情侶設定，有車慎點，是尚攻！
Relationships: 姜呂尚/朴星和
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

練舞的空檔，練習室地板躺著幾名疲累的成員，另外幾人坐在角落大口喝著水，一面用手搧風，試圖驅散身上的熱氣。

姜呂尚本來坐在牆邊低頭看著手機，突然感應到什麼似的，抬起頭和朴星和四目相接，姜呂尚靜靜的盯著朴星和，直到對方走過來，朝自己遞出一隻手。

「呂尚啊，陪我去買東西吃吧，肚子餓了。」朴星和略帶請求的說道，眨著眼睛望著姜呂尚。

視線在朴星和的手和臉之間來回了幾次，姜呂尚不動聲色的握住那隻手站起身，「好啊，我也餓了，哥請客嗎？」

「就知道要我請客。」朴星和笑出來，伸手勾住姜呂尚的手臂，「不要買太多喔。」

「星和哥好帥啊。」姜呂尚毫無靈魂的回應，悄悄抬眼偷瞄著朴星和的表情，果不其然看見了朴星和同樣在偷偷瞄著自己。

走出公司大門前，姜呂尚便被朴星和拉進一間偏僻的儲藏室，姜呂尚還在摸著牆壁尋找電燈開關，來自走廊的唯一光源便被關上的門板阻隔，小小的空間頓時陷入黑暗，朴星和帶著熱度的手搭上姜呂尚的腰部，腦袋靠在對方的肩膀上，用鼻子磨蹭著姜呂尚頸部裸露的肌膚。

「哥怎麼了？」姜呂尚的手覆上朴星和的後腦，張開手指順著頭髮一下一下的梳著。

肩膀上的人發出模糊的鼻音，繼續晃著腦袋用臉頰和鼻子蹭著頸窩，姜呂尚無奈，「這樣子我猜不出來。」

「呂尚明明知道呀。」朴星和微微抬起頭，咬住一小塊肩膀的皮膚，聽到身前的人倒抽一口氣，朴星和微微彎起嘴角，一邊磨牙一邊口齒不清的說著，「最近都沒時間獨處，我想呂尚了。」

「畢竟快要回歸了。」姜呂尚用兩手扶著朴星和的頭側緩緩拉開距離，將肩膀從牙齒的摧殘拯救出來。

捧著朴星和的面頰，黑暗中看不見，姜呂尚用手指摸索著尋找位置，「我也很想哥。」然後抬頭準確的吻住那飽滿柔軟的唇。

朴星和微啟雙唇回應姜呂尚的吻，小巧的舌頭立刻探了進來，和朴星和的糾纏在一起，喘息聲斷斷續續的從唇縫洩漏，朴星和的手緩緩從姜呂尚的衣服下擺鑽入，指尖摩娑著精實的腹部，同時感受到姜呂尚的手掌落在自己的背後，緩緩沿著背脊往下，而後停在腰窩處。

「不繼續往下嗎？」朴星和俯身在姜呂尚耳邊輕聲說著，灼熱的氣息吐在耳廓上，姜呂尚一顫，在看不見的黑暗中耳朵一點一點地紅了起來。

「往下的話，會忍不住。」姜呂尚嚥了口口水，隨著動作喉結上下滾動著，扶著腰的手掌微微施力讓朴星和貼近自己，「等下還要回去練習。」

「弘中早上好像說今天不會回來。」朴星和聊天似的突然開口，狡黠的拋出誘餌。

姜呂尚深深吸了一口氣，雙唇抿了起來，試圖維持住理智，「明天也要練習。」

「如果早點開始呢？」朴星和繼續在姜呂尚耳邊細語，低沉的磁性嗓音搔弄著耳膜，「我可以保持安靜。」

姜呂尚摟著朴星和的手忍不住一緊，心裡不禁想著如果世界上真有惡魔的耳語，大概就是眼前這個拋出誘人條件的漂亮男人正在做的事情了。

朴星和感受到姜呂尚的動搖，也不急著催促，傾身吻住他欲言又止的唇，緩緩吸吮著薄而軟的唇瓣，直到姜呂尚微微後仰讓兩人的唇分離，「如果弘中哥今晚沒回家......」姜呂尚停頓了下，感受到自己衣服底下的手又開始蠢蠢欲動，隨即使勁將人緊緊圈住，「哥傳訊息說一下，我馬上過去。」

擔心離開太久被其他人懷疑，兩人匆匆趕去便利商店買了一些零食當作證據便趕回去，提著袋子走在前面的朴星和進入練習室的瞬間就被衝上來的兩人圍住，鄭友榮和崔傘一左一右包夾過來，不給朴星和任何逃脫的機會。

鄭友榮攬著朴星和腰部的手不安分的摸著，興奮地用單手翻著便利商店的提袋，「哥不是在飲食管理嗎？這些零食歸我了。」

「你不是也在飲食管理嗎？」崔傘興致盎然地搭著鄭友榮的肩膀，也湊過來看袋子內的東西，眼明手快的抓出一包巧克力，「我要吃這個！」

「是我先看到的，我也要吃！」鄭友榮的注意力馬上被崔傘手上的巧克力吸引，轉而和崔傘爭奪起來。

「你們兩個不要搶，我買了兩包。」朴星和嘆了口氣，拿出另一包被壓在底部的巧克力，鄭友榮聞言立刻跑回朴星和身旁。

「謝謝哥。」鄭友榮一把抱住朴星和，快速的親了一下朴星和的面頰才拿走巧克力，隨後拉著崔傘躲到練習室的角落，深怕又有其他人來搶他的食物。

姜呂尚本來走在朴星和身後，看見崔傘和鄭友榮包圍住朴星和，默默繞過那三人走到一旁，拿起自己擺在地上的水瓶喝了幾口，隨著吞嚥的動作，姜呂尚微微閉上眼睛，試著忽略背後朴星和被親臉頰時發出的清脆聲響。

後半段的練習如常進行，在外頭吃過飯後，姜呂尚和鄭友榮、丁潤浩、崔傘搭了同一台車返家，兩台交通車有些微的時間差，待姜呂尚到家時朴星和已經回到房間，由於惦記著兩人在儲藏室內的約定，姜呂尚搶在其他人前面進了浴室進行盥洗，但他沒有把握朴星和是否會傳訊息給自己，心不在焉的躺在床上一邊看著影片一邊等待，直到螢幕上方突然跳出訊息通知。

『弘中說他今天不回來了』

短短的一句話卻讓姜呂尚心臟驟然跳得飛快，抓著手機從床上一躍而下，有些著急的跑向朴星和的房間，才敲了兩下房門隨即敞開，房間內只開著夜燈，姜呂尚被跩進房間，幾滴水落在他的臉上，接著是朴星和剛洗完澡還帶著熱度的身軀貼了上來，「來的真快，我才剛傳訊息給你。」

「我說過，我會馬上過來。」姜呂尚抱住朴星和，手掌緩緩從睡衣下擺探入，還帶著水氣的肌膚有些燙手，精瘦的腹部在手指的撫摸下微微的收縮，「但是頭髮還這麼濕，不吹沒關係嗎？」

「要等我嗎？」朴星和笑了笑，故意湊在姜呂尚耳邊低聲詢問，回應他的是吻上來的柔軟雙唇，兩人跌跌撞撞地一路擁吻，漫無章法的扯著對方的衣服，最後雙雙倒在朴星和的床上，姜呂尚翻身將朴星和壓在身下，黯淡的黃色夜燈只能照出模糊的輪廓，朴星和大而深幽的眼睛反射著光點，在黑暗中格外醒目耀眼。

即便房間如此的昏暗，都能看見那漂亮的眼眸裡所帶的笑意，姜呂尚的胸口突然一陣緊縮，「星和哥。」他悶悶地喊了一聲，俯身吻住朴星和因為驚訝而微微張開的嘴，將心中無法言說的想法全都化為行動，有些用力的吸吮著飽滿的唇肉，直到朴星和安撫性的輕拍他的背部，姜呂尚才突然意識到自己的行為，放棄掙扎似的將重量全部壓在朴星和身上，維持著這個姿勢動也不動。

「怎麼了？」朴星和溫聲問道，像是哄小孩一樣有節奏地拍著姜呂尚的背，身上的人兒緩緩轉動脖子，將朝下的面部轉而對著朴星和。

「只是突然發現，真的很喜歡星和哥。」姜呂尚微微撐起上半身，拉開朴星和的領口，吻住鎖骨下方的光滑肌膚，在衣服能遮蔽的位置留下一個殷紅的吻痕。

但是星和哥是大家的星和哥，不是我一個人的星和哥。

姜呂尚沒將後半句話說出口，覺得這樣的想法有些幼稚，雖然他猜朴星和大概只會露出無奈的微笑，然後說些安撫的話，並不會責怪自己，但還是明白這會給對方帶來困擾。

衣服被匆匆褪去，姜呂尚的動作有些急躁，聽著朴星和在身下喘息，隨著自己頂入的動作發出壓抑的呻吟，唯有兩人身軀緊密的結合，紛亂的思緒才能獲得一絲安定感，朴星和查覺到姜呂尚的異樣，在姜呂尚動作暫緩時摟著他的脖子索吻，像小貓一樣細細地舔著對方薄而柔軟的唇瓣。

「呂尚啊......呂尚.......」朴星和磁性而低柔的嗓音輕輕喊著姜呂尚的名字，一手輕撫著他後腦微長的頭髮，聽著灑落在耳邊的急促呼吸，朴星和露出無奈的笑容。

他最安靜的弟弟，最讓他心疼的弟弟，難受時總是獨自悶在心裡，一句話都不願提起，情緒卻誠實的表現在臉上，讓人不想多照顧他一點都難。

或許本意是想替對方著想，這份體貼的心意有時候卻給自己帶來過多的負擔。

朴星和一面思考著姜呂尚情緒的來源，一面咬緊了下唇忍住聲音，偏偏姜呂尚的動作比平時還激烈，好幾次朴星和被頂的差點叫出聲，只能用手緊緊摀住嘴巴避免不小心洩出了呻吟。

「哥……好喜歡你。」姜呂尚感覺到自己快要解放，低喘著俯身吻住同樣喘息不已的朴星和，正想從朴星體內退出，修長的腿卻纏住他的腰間，阻止了他的行動。

「射在裡面沒關係。」朴星和夾緊了雙腿，泛著水氣的雙眸望著姜呂尚，挪出一隻手往下腹移動，握住自己也瀕臨極限的慾望，「我也……快要了。」

「但我沒帶套。」姜呂尚瞬間有些慌，卡在射精邊緣的狀態令他雙頰憋得脹紅，想要抽身出來，腰部卻被朴星和的腿緊緊夾住，進退不得的窘境令他不知所措。

「沒關係。」朴星和揉著姜呂尚的頭髮，將他的腦袋按向自己，安撫的吻了吻那因驚慌而微張的嘴，「我想要呂尚。」

見朴星和又對自己這般縱容，姜呂尚深深吸了口氣，低頭吻住朴星和，身下毫不留情的撞進柔軟的腸道深處，朴星和的嘴被堵住，所有的聲音被封在嘴裡，只能發出模糊的嗚咽，姜呂尚掐著朴星和纖細的腰支，將他死死的按在床上承接自己的每一次撞擊，最終幾下重重的頂入，將滾燙的白濁盡數釋放在朴星和體內。

朴星和也顫抖著解放在手中，習慣性的咬住自己的下唇將呻吟全數憋在喉嚨深處，待射精的餘韻過去才鬆開紅腫的嘴唇大口喘著氣，姜呂尚不知何時已經起身，拿了放在桌上的濕紙巾回到床上，抽了幾張開始替朴星和擦拭。

「裡面的要去浴室才弄得出來。」姜呂尚皺著眉頭，輕輕擦拭著後穴附近殘留的液體，生怕弄疼了朴星和。

「這個晚點再弄啦。」朴星和忍不住笑出來，在他的記憶中，姜呂尚以前就會在一些旁人想不到的地方認真，這點一直都沒變。

「可是……」姜呂尚還想說點什麼，卻被朴星和拉著往床上倒，纖細而有力的手臂抱了過來，微濕的腦袋靠上肩膀，朴星和讓姜呂尚趴在自己身上，帶著餘熱的軀體緊緊交疊卻不帶一絲慾望，僅僅是相擁著，感受著對方的體溫與心跳。

「我來猜猜看，你是不是很在意友榮親了我臉頰。」朴星和仰躺著，雙手輕輕環著姜呂尚的背，聽到關鍵字後姜呂尚忍不住微微抬起頭，但仍舊不吭聲，一會又將頭埋回枕頭裡。

朴星和悄悄彎起嘴角，「難道我還不夠瞭解你嗎？」感受到趴在身上的人兒開始不安的躁動，朴星和抓緊了機會，「所以說，呂尚啊，你是不是覺得不開心？」

朴星和不再說話，一邊摸著姜呂尚的頭髮一邊靜靜的等著，過了半晌，姜呂尚才微乎其微的點了點頭，輕輕的嗯了一聲。

「大家感情很好，所以會互相抱抱啵啵。」朴星和側過頭去，對著姜呂尚的耳朵用氣音輕聲低語，「但是呂尚是特別的，只有呂尚可以親嘴，還有像這樣抱著，或是……把東西留在裡面。」

姜呂尚呼吸陡然一滯，隨後整個人開始發熱，僵在原地不知該如何回應，朴星和對這句話所帶來的效果感到十分滿意，揉了揉姜呂尚的頭髮後準備起身穿衣，卻被姜呂尚按著肩膀壓回床上。

「哥真的會把我寵壞。」姜呂尚瞪著朴星和，平直的眉毛微微蹙起，「對我太縱容了。」

朴星和伸手撫上姜呂尚的面頰，像是托著什麼易碎品一樣輕捧著，笑出了整齊的白牙，「因為喜歡啊。」


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慶祝七夕情人節的小短篇

罕見的坐在客廳而不是待房間內使用手機，姜呂尚已經被不只一個成員問為什麼不回房間吹冷氣，但姜呂尚只是笑了笑，用客廳訊號比較好來回應對方，一邊玩著最近沉迷的手機遊戲。

「呂尚啊，眼睛要貼到螢幕上了。」難得回家一趟的金弘中拿著睡衣從房間內走出，看見姜呂尚半躺在沙發上，因為手痠而不斷下降的螢幕已經快蓋到臉上，「手機不要拿那麼近，對眼睛不好。」

「好。」姜呂尚漫不經心的回應，重新將手機舉高，直到聽見金弘中關上浴室門的聲音，姜呂尚突然從沙發上跳起來跑進廚房，從冰箱取出某樣東西小心翼翼的護在懷中，確認四下無人後緩步走向朴星和和金弘中的房間，輕輕扣了兩下門板。

「請進。」朴星和磁性的嗓音從門後傳出，姜呂尚推開門，只見朴星和又拿著滾刷在黏地板上的灰塵，姜呂尚迅速將門關上，站在門口看了一會朴星和忙碌的身影，默默走到朴星和的桌子旁，將懷中的東西放在桌上。

「哥。」姜呂尚又等了一會，發現朴星和還是沉迷於用滾刷黏地板，不禁喊了一句，朴星和這才轉過身。

「怎麼了？我快掃好......那是什麼？」朴星和的視線落在桌上，白色的方形小盒已經被打開，裏頭精緻的巧克力蛋糕點綴著小巧的擠花裝飾和珍珠糖粉，「怎麼會突然買蛋糕？」

姜呂尚有些緊張的盯著一旁，「前幾天突然發現七夕快到了，總是受到星和哥的照顧，想......想做點什麼......」

話還沒說完，姜呂尚就被大步上前的朴星和抱了滿懷，整個人被緊緊地圈在臂彎中，「呂尚怎麼會這麼可愛呢，你的心意我收到了，謝謝。」

「哥嚐嚐味道吧。」姜呂尚鬆了口氣，「我之前吃過一次覺得很好吃，一直想推薦給星和哥。」

「我們一起吃。」朴星和鬆開手，拿起蛋糕旁的塑膠小叉切了一小塊下來，卻是將叉起的蛋糕先送到姜呂尚嘴邊，「來，啊。」

姜呂尚盯著那塊送到嘴邊的蛋糕猶豫了一會，還是乖乖將蛋糕含進嘴裡，濃郁的榛果巧克力醬在舌尖化開，搭配上微苦的海綿蛋糕，兩種味道在口中完美的交融，即便不是第一次吃，還是美味的讓人忍不住讚嘆。

「很好吃。」朴星和也吃了口蛋糕，立刻瞪大眼睛，由衷的點了點頭，「呂尚推薦的果然都很好吃。」

「嘿嘿。」姜呂尚的嘴角忍不住上揚，像是得到稱讚的孩子一樣露出單純的笑容，悄悄伸手拉住朴星和空著的左手，並緩緩握住，「星和哥，情人節快樂。」


End file.
